


What if Rodneys shield did not work

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: Rodney has an ancient shields and asks some friends to help test it
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	What if Rodneys shield did not work

“Go on shoot me, I am sure I have this right” said Rodney, jumping up and down excited 

“How sure?” asked John 

“Quite sure” he said, “I think” 

“Hey Zelenka” said John, as he hurried over 

“Yes John” he asked 

“Hit Rodney” 

“Though it's tempting he’s my boss, I can’t hit him” 

“I could order you too” said Rodney 

“I never listen to you” said Zelenka, “especially your bad ideas.” 

“I don’t have bad ideas; they are all ideas worthy of a genius” 

“I will hit him” offered Major Lorne, “if it shuts him up. “Though you told us, we can’t hit him normally Colonel” 

“It’s a theory” explained Rodney, “i know you want to” 

Major Lorne swung at him, as his hand hit something and he yelped. 

“It worked, shoot me Colonel” 

“Ok” he said, as he aimed for his chest and then pointed to his arm and shot him. 

The shot went off, as Rodney's face went from smug to one of shock. 

“You shot me” he said 

“You asked me too”

“The shield didn’t work, bet your golden boy genes allow you immunity to them” 

“Would explain the results here, uh let’s get you to Carson before Elisabeth sees.” 

“Before I see what” she asked, coming over with Carson 

“What the bloody hell...you silly bugga’s...what you done Rodney?” 

“Nothing, John shot me” 

“I am going” said Major Lorne, “i have a meeting with Teyla” 

“Coward” shouted John, “it’s a date not a meeting.” 

“Now” said Carson, as John, Rodney and Elisabeth got to the infirmary. 

Rodney slipped the shield into his pocket, as Carson put a dressing to it and looked unamused.

“John why did you shoot Rodney?” asked Elisabeth, curiously 

“He was asking for it” said John 

“John he may have been asking for it, we can all get annoyed with Rodney but we don’t act on our...” 

Rodney scowled at Carson, as he ignored the glare 

“I didn’t mean he was annoying me, I meant he asked me to shoot him with the ancient shield on.” 

I got Lorne to hit me first, it blocked his punch and then John shot me but it didn’t work. It’s his troublesome golden boy genes, I didn’t think that...” 

“Yes, it’s obvious you didn’t think” said Carson, acidly 

He put on some cleaning antiseptic and Rodney flinched, as Carson dressed it fast and efficiently. 

“Now sit on the bed and don’t move, till I do the scans.” 

Carson went over to John and clipped him round the ear, much to his and Elisabeth’s surprise. 

“Ow” he said” as Rodney smirked 

“I want you to ban the Colonel from carrying his gun round the base for a week, Rodney is to be kept out the lab for the same amount of time. The pair of them can report to me first thing Monday morning for a lesson in paper filing and bedpan cleaning 

“Of course, Carson” smiled Elisabeth, as he nodded 

Elisabeth heard their complaints, as she headed back to the office laughing and wondering what she would do with the pair of them

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment first fanfiction on this site  
> excuse the grammer/ punctuation


End file.
